The Tale of the Country Girl and the Apprentice
by BooksAreMedicine
Summary: I found the Cinderella Monogatari on YouTube and fell head over heels, heart and soul in love with the story and characters. Each chapter will be composed of an episode or parts of an episode. I wanted to see what would happen in the story if I removed the magic spells cast by the fairy godmother and see how the story would change without magical aid to help Cinderella HIATUS
1. Episode 1: A young lady

_Hello, this is my second attempt at writing a Fanfiction story for Cinderella. I found the Cinderella Monogatari on YouTube and fell head over heels, heart and soul in love with the story and characters. I highly recommend watching before you read my story or as you read my story. Each chapter will be composed of an episode or parts of an episode._

 _I wanted to see what would happen in the story if I removed the magic spells cast by the fairy godmother and see how the story would change. I will also insert some elements and characters that I liked from the live action Cinderella 2015 movie and some ideas of my own invention._

 _So for the disclaimer, anything that looks familiar is by Disney or Monogartari. I own nothing but the joy in my heart from watching these movies and the knowledge that every little girl is a princess at heart._

 _Also, I cannot promise regular or even timely updates but I will do my best._

* * *

The story unfolds in a place known as Emerald Kingdom. With the color of springtime and vivacity as its lifeblood, Emerald Kingdom was a place of joy to both the eyes and the heart for those who lived there. It is here, in the kingdom named after the gem of constant love and one where faults increase its value, the story of Cinderella unfolds…

The town was abuzz with excitement on the day of the Prince's 18th birthday. A grand parade marched through the town with jugglers, acrobats, magicians, and Prince himself atop of his birthday gift of a new horse named Vento.

However, one middle aged man with auburn brown hair, a full beard and deep blue eyes was not watching the parade but instead was anxiously watching his daughter, wondering how she would react to his news. His face looked like that of one used to smiling but had recently suffered a great sorrow that weighed it down.

The Duke of Coriandre asked his daughter, "Cinderella…what do you think? ...I mean how would you feel?...that is…" He trailed off again, rubbing his nose in agitation.

"Yes, Papa?" Her face was concerned. It wasn't like her father to have trouble speaking, least of all to her.

"You know that when your mother died four years ago, we both knew our world would never be the same. I thought I would never feel happy again. But now, I…I think I have found another chance at happiness." He reached out and grabbed her hand.

I want your blessing of our marriage… I will always love your mother…but I think I have to give love one more shot." His hands shook a bit at the end.

"Oh Papa, I am so happy for you. Of course, she can never take mother's place in my heart…" she paused for a moment," but I have room for another if you truly love her."

Cinderella leaned over and gave her father a hug. She was glad he was open to another chance at love, and hoped that she would like her new stepmother. She still felt unhappy that her mother was no longer there but she had made peace by knowing she would always cherish her memories of those very happy times.

"Oh! She has two daughters, one a year older than you and one a year younger than you. Now you can have the sisters you always wanted." Her father said with something close to his old smile on his face.

Cinderella's heart filled with excitement. Though her childhood was full of love from adoring parents, the isolated location of their estate made it difficult to meet children of her own age. She had made friends with the small staff and the animals but still longed for a girl of her own age to share her hopes and dreams and to giggle over nonsense.

"That's wonderful news Papa, when shall I meet them?" she asked with her brown eyes glowing with excitement.

"In two month's time, my darling. They have to settle up their affairs at their old house. Her husband had passed away three months ago and she needs to sell many of his things and the house before we can marry."

"Oh!" Cinderella gasped. "It's the Prince!" as Prince Christopher rode past her and her father. She admired how regal he looked as well as his genuine smile, a rarity seeing as Prince Christopher normally disliked public appearances. However, it was too nice a day to let his public shyness make him closed off to the crowd (and rude besides he thought to himself) and he was very pleased with his new horse such that his genuine happiness was evident to all who saw him. He made a noble picture with his unusually unruly, chocolate hair swept back in a small ponytail with his birthmark shaped like a half crescent moon easily visible behind his ear. He wore an emerald overcoat over a vest of gold and a white ruffled shirt with dark brown britches. His horse was so brown as to be almost black with a braided black mane trimmed with gold. Prince Christopher's bright blue eyes danced with merriment as he waved to the crowd, a big grin on his face as he patted his new horse.

"Don't tell me that you too have a crush on the Prince, Cinderella?" her father teased, his face alight with a smile saved only for his daughter.

Cinderella blushed, as her father well knew of her dreams to one day live in a castle and own her own horse. "It's more that that Papa. Mother and I talked a great deal about the type of man I should marry one day before she passed away."

"Oh, why wasn't I included in this very important discussion?" her father teased her by tapping her nose.

"We talked about while you were away on your last diplomatic visit before she fell ill. Mother said that titles and money and class standing weren't important. What was important is that you had a marriage between friends, that you support each other as partners. She mentioned how she didn't marry you for your title or because of your job as the king's ambassador. She married you because you valued her opinions on the problems you encountered and listened to what she said, unlike her other suitors. She also admired how you treated those around with respect and conducted yourself with integrity."  
"Mother said to me how a good man like you needs a strong woman to support him when times are difficult and to make him smile and see the good in a world where he too often encounters deceit, ambition, and selfishness. And she said that you would look at her as if she was the sun and you couldn't believe how brightly she was shining."

Cinderella's smile grew soft and tender as she remembered witnessing the love between her parents as her father left and came back from his trips. He would run to his wife and twirl her around and then stare at her with a look of rapture on his face as though he would never get used to his good fortune.

Her father had become choked up and had to pause for a few minutes as he listened to his daughter describe the love his wife had for him. Not a day went by where he didn't miss her advice and her caresses and her smile. She truly had been like the sun to him and helped him keep his faith in the goodness of humanity even when he encounter one self-serving diplomat and ruler after another. And now, listening to his daughter talk in the same kind tones with small figure, her blonde hair cascading down her back and her vibrant brown eyes alight with love, he could see a miniature version of her mother albeit without her mother's blue eyes.

"Well," as he cleared his throat and blinked away tears, "I only have a few things to add to your mother's advice, Cinderella. You have such a kind, sweet nature. Though this nature will always help you make friends, it also makes it easy for people to take advantage of you."  
"You need to find a man who will bring out your courage and strength, one who will support your independence and yet take care of you. You need to seek a man with great integrity who speaks honestly and who you can trust with your precious heart. A man loyal to his friends, family, and kingdom. A man who will sacrifice his own happiness for the good of those around him. Lastly, you need a man who sees you for the prism that you are, taking the good things in life and spreading rainbows for everyone to see and enjoy. Promise me that you won't settle for anyone less."

Cinderella was touched by her father's sincere and kind words about her. "I will do my best Papa" as she hugged him tightly. "Besides, he will have to seek your approval before he can marry me. That day is still many years away seeing as I am only 16. Mama didn't marry you until she was 19."

Father and daughter continued to embrace, each touched by the love they shared for one another, little knowing how things would soon change with the arrival of Lady Tremaine and her daughters.

 _1 year later as her father is preparing to leave on another diplomatic voyage for the king and has been married to his new wife for a few months._

Cinderella skillfully wove her way through the party guests to find her father in his study. Though many men eyed her figure greedily, she failed to notice them in her mission to comfort her father.

"Must you go Papa?" She asked, biting her lip as she already knowing the answer.

"Yes, my darling. I must visit Florin, Guilder, Corona, Arendelle, and DunBroch and gain their alliances for when the Prince is king. After the queen's death six years ago and with the king getting older, the new alliances need to be made in the prince's name. You should be fine here with your new stepmother and Drizella and Anastasia." Her father tried to reassure Cinderella. "I know you and I aren't used to so many parties but Lady Tremaine is a very skilled hostess…." He trailed off, not sure what else to say. It was true his new wife had all the grace he had seen, it was just that while she could be a charming hostess, she wasn't warm.

"Is there anything I can bring for you? Drizella and Anastasia have asked for parasols and silk hats while she has asked for fine jewels."

"The only thing I would wish for, father, is your safe and speedy return." Cinderella said honestly.

"There must be something that you want my darling…just name it and I will bring it back for you."

"I would like then a flower from every city that you visit." Cinderella decided.

"Is that all, no new dress or pair of shoes?" her father asked, surprised, he thought that even his modest daughter would have more of an interest in fashion at this stage in her life.

"Yes, I want you to have those flowers to make you smile and to think of me. As you collect them, you will remember me and the sunshine and rain needed to make them grow, like mother and mine love for you …and my sadness …when you are away…" Cinderella choked out as she explained her wish.

"Come here my darling." Her father implored and drew her in for a hug as she tried to stop her tears. "You and your mother still have the most important place in my heart. I could never forget you and I will miss you and your rainbows everyday that I am away."

As father and daughter embraced, they failed to notice Lady Tremaine and her expression of jealous as she heard him say Cinderella's importance in his heart. Her own heart had grown selfish and cold long before the death of her first husband but just after she found his in bed with one of her maids. After that humiliation and betrayal, she had sworn off love of anything but power and status. While she felt no love for the Duke, she wanted him to worship at her feet and need her for her status and wealth. She was a great beauty with her rich brown hair that curled and her hazel eyes and fine figure. However, her eyes were filled with resentment and jealousy marred her smile.

After the Duke left on his trip, Cinderella began to notice gradual changes in the household. The servants seemed more busy and tired than before. She had always helped out a little each day but now she began to help out even more with some of the chores in an attempt to make their lives easier as many of them were aging. She also noticed more and more of her mother's things being sent to the attic as her stepmother "redecorated" her home. Her father's dog, a white and brown spotted dog named Patch, was sent to live outside while stepmother's own cat, Lucifer, was given free rein over the house.

One day, as Cinderella coming in from garden, she heard her step-sisters arguing loudly with one another.

Anastasia had dark brown hair like her mother's but it was more inclined to frizz than curl. Her dark brown eyes were often filled with malice when she wasn't admiring herself in a mirror and reading scandalous novels.

Drizella had muddy brown straight hair and her mother's light brown eyes. She spent her days eating and following her older sister around. Both girls had awkward posture and horrible manners as they constantly bickered and insulted each other and Cinderella. Their smiles were not pleasant to behold and reminded one of hyenas about to pounce.

Her stepmother walked in from the parlor and they shared a look acknowledging the loudness and frequency of their arguments.

"Another one again today. Those girls just can't seem to get along in their small room." her stepmother signed dramatically. "If only they had more space to call their own." She wished aloud as she eyed Cinderella meaningfully.

"My room is bigger than theirs…" Cinderella offered wishing to help her stepmother, "Perhaps they could-"

"What a wonderful idea, Cinderella," her stepmother interrupted with a devious smile. "How generous of you to give up your room so the girls don't have to share anymore."

"That wasn't what I meant-" Cinderella tried to explain.

"You can take the former servants quarters in the attic as your new room. You will have a wonderful view and no one will disturb you up there." Lady Tremaine said in her tone that allowed for no arguing. "Move your things up there immediately and then help my girls move into your room."

Cinderella sighed, already knowing the futility of arguing. "Yes, stepmother."

As she ascended the long staircase and entered her new room, she noted the dust and old furniture. However, Cinderella opened the window and saw the wonderful view of Emerald castle in the distance. She then decided that she could make her new room her own and began to hum as she straightened it out. After all, others had it worse than her.

Though she had decided to make the best of it, she gasped when she saw mice running about.

As the mice stopped and looked at her in fear, she smiled and spoke softly to them.

"Hello, my name is Cinderella, I hope you don't mind if I share the attic with you."

The mice were unused to softly spoken words and smiles. They slowly crept up to Cinderella and nuzzled her hand. They could tell from her gentle tone and kind smile that she wouldn't harm them. Now, she had more new friends to brighten up her room.

In the time her father was away, Cinderella's life had changed in many ways. Her stepmother made it clear she was in charge while her father was away. Cinderella began to assist the help more and more and was ignored or insulted at mealtimes. Her stepsisters took her many of beautiful dresses and accessories. Anytime she attempted to argue or question her stepmother, Lady Tremaine threatened to tell her father that Cinderella was being disrespectful and making her and her girls feel unwelcome. Cinderella could only sigh, apologize, and long for her father to come home.

A few weeks after Cinderella had moved to the attic and was sweeping the front hall, there came a loud knocking at the door. Cinderella ran to answer it, thinking it was a letter from her father. Her stepmother and stepsisters followed behind her, expecting their gifts. However, at the doorway she saw a messenger from the royal palace dressed in the white and red uniform with the royal crest of a triangle and half crescent. The expression on his face was one of someone who wishes to be anywhere but where he is.

"Yes?!" her stepmother imperiously demanded of the messenger.

He looked at Cinderella before speaking and said, "My apologies, miss and madam. The Duke has been presumed dead. His ship ran into the Dread Pirate Roberts, who leaves no survivors."

"What about our parasols?" Anastasia and Drizella demanded stupidly.

Cinderella felt like her breath had been ripped from her body and her feet were filled with lead. Her father dead? How could this be? He had been all she had after her mother died. She could barely hold her head up as her eyes burned with unshed tears and was shocked to her core at their behavior.

"Hush girls," her stepmother admonished as she clung to the stairs for support. "Can't you see that it no longer matters?"

Cinderella looked at her with a bit of hope in her wet eyes that her stepmother and her could support one another in their grief for her father. The next words out of her stepmother's mouth dashed her hopes and shattered her already broken heart.

"We are ruined! We will have no more income, no more money." Her stepmother lamented.

The messenger looked shocked at her stepmother's mercenary feelings at a time like this. He handed Cinderella a book with flowers preserved in it.

"Here miss, this was found among his effects." He said with an attempt at a comforting smile.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate your difficulty in delivering this message." Cinderella gasped out as she shut the door and ran to the attic to cry.

In the days that followed the announcement of her father's day, Cinderella lived in a world of grey fog. She was given a maid's uniform of a simple green blouse and brown skirt with brown boots to wear instead of her own dresses since her things were sold first. Her stepmother fired the rest of the staff to save money and told Cinderella she would be in responsible for keeping the house in good condition. Cinderella managed to save her father's favorite books and her mother's debutante dress and shoes. Fortunately, her stepmother kept the valuable Zore painting and piano because she wanted the house to look rich and well off. Patch remained as well as a guard dog. Her stepmother informed Cinderella that it would be a good distraction for her to take over their chores as a way to deal with her grief.

"Cinderella, now that your father is dead, you will obey me. It is out of the goodness of my heart that I am letting you stay under my roof. You are not my own daughter and your father has left everything to me in his will. I expect you to cook, clean, garden, and do whatever else I ask of you or I will put you out on the streets to beg, understood?"

"Yes stepmother." Cinderella choked out, feeling the loneliness and isolation tighten in her chest. But she knew she had no other place to go and no one to take her in.

"There is no need for that familiarity, _madam_ will do." Her stepmother smirked as she began outlining a list of chores for her to do.

Her stepsisters were quick to inform Cinderella that she must follow their orders as well.

Thus, her life of servitude began.

Cinderella had no way of knowing that her days of living in isolation with a broken heart would soon come to an end when she would meet a mysterious boy in the marketplace.

* * *

 _Thoughts? Opinions? Suggestions?_

 _Make my day and fill out the box below._


	2. Episode 2: The Language of Flowers

_Good news readers, I found some time on Christmas break and here is another chapter for you._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella, that belongs to Disney, just so._

 _Please enjoy and review if you can!_

* * *

Cinderella was flying in the brightest blue sky she had ever seen. Patch was right beside her and she laughed with sheer joy at the impossibility of it all. She looked over Emerald Kingdom and smiled when she saw a field of dandelions. All of the sudden she and Patch landed in the field and her father appeared.

"Father?" Cinderella questioned.

"Aren't these flowers lovely, Cinderella? They remind me of springtime." Her father smiled, looking happier than she could remember him looking in a long time.

She ran to embrace him in a hug and he gave her a wreath to wear upon her head.

"Remember Cinderella, always behave with kindness and everyone will see you for the princess that you are." Her father whispered in her ear.

Then Cinderella and Patch were left alone in the field of flowers. Cinderella knelt to the ground and breathed in the scent deeply. She felt like the flowers themselves were little suns, warming her with the happiness and joy of springtime. Suddenly, she heard a small hissing then, a huge group of black snakes appeared behind her! She gasped as they lunged at her and –

Woke up as she felt out of her small bed onto the wood attic floor.

"Oh, it was only a dream." She sighed as she readied herself for another day full of chores. She put on her green blouse and brown skirt and dutch braided her hair. Then she straightened up the attic, a small task that only took a few minutes but made her room feel more like a home. She brushed the floor and opened the window to let in the sunlight from the sun that was just visible over the horizon. She made up the old chaise lounge with the quilt from her grandmother's dowry and centered the antique doll of her mother's on the three-legged dresser. Lastly, she wound her father's pocket watch and placed it on the dresser besides the doll. Then she hurried downstairs to make breakfast for her stepmother and stepsisters.

As she set out the bacon, eggs, and toast, she noticed a small patch of wildflowers just outside the window. On an impulse, she plucked a few and put them in a vase on the table.

"There, now that should brighten up everyone's morning." Cinderella hummed as she finished setting the table.

Normally, Anastasia and Drizella had to be yelled at by their mother to get out of bed before 10 and came down still in their night clothes with their hair a tangled mess. On this morning, However, both girls came down in their slips with their hair in curlers talking excitedly to one another.

"Good morning, stepmother, Anastasia, Drizella." Cinderella smiled as they sat down at the table. "What's made you so cheerful today?"

"Not that it's any of your business but it's Prince's 19th birthday today." Anastasia snipped at her.

"The Flower Queen festival is being held in the village square today and both of us are going to enter. Do you think I should write an acceptance speech?" Drizella wondered.

"Why would you write an acceptance speech for me?" Anastasia asked.

"What makes you think you'll win over me huh?" Drizella demanded.

"I am much prettier than you and I have a nicer dress."

"No you're not, and my dress is nicer."

Before the girls could erupt in a shouting match that could last for hours, her stepmother intervened.

"Both of you have an equal chance at winning as each of you is as lovely as the other and your dresses are the height of fashion. Everyone knows the winner is always the most well dressed and prettiest girl in the kingdom." Her stepmother assured them.

Then Lucifer knocked over the vase of flowers, spilling water all over the table and some flying onto the stepsisters' hair

"Oh no! Our hair is ruined! Mother!" They cried.

"Cinderella, what is the meaning of this? Why were those weeds on the table?" her stepmother demanded.

"I…I..I thought they looked nice." Cinderella stammered.

"Those flowers are hardly the type to grace a noblewoman's table." Her stepmother sneered. "Now help your step-sisters get ready for the festival before I take away your dinner."

Cinderella did her best to make her stepsisters beautiful. She curled Anastasia's frizzy hair and arranged orchids on her floppy ivory hat. She also ironed her pale purple dress and tied an ivory bow around her waist. Anastasia's dress had extremely puffy sleeves and an enormous bustle. An honest person would say that Anastasia looked like a bloated sour grape. Cinderella simply thought the dress was too fussy and not Anastasia's color.

Cinderella then curled the ends of Drizella's bob and attached Queen Anne's Lace to her blue boater hat. She tied the corset as tight as she could in a fruitless effort to shrink Drizella's waist as her stepmother demanded. Drizella's dress was a white lace dress with blue ribbons so frilly that she looked like a wedding cake or badly wrapped present.

Her stepmother wore gray and lavender paneled dress with a lapped jacket gray jacket and lavender hat. She looked stylish but ruined the overall look with her snobbish air.

She looked over her girls and sighed.

"You girls look almost as lovely as I did, when I entered the Flower Queen Festival at your age."

Anastasia and Drizella had started out smiling and now looked confusedly at each other.

But before they could respond, the stepmother said, "Guess who's going to be at the Festival today? The Prince, and it's rumored that he is looking for a bride and may pick the Flower Festival Queen."

"The Prince? Oh, I want him to pick me? You!? Ha! He'll pick me!" Anastasia and Drizella screeched in unison.

"He and the king will be there in disguise, however, so you must look your best at all times." The stepmother admonished.

"May I go too? Cinderella asked.

"Why would you want to go? Do you wish to enter the contest and win the Prince's heart?" Her stepmother teased.

"No, I just wanted to see-"

"Her in the contest? She's not pretty enough" Anastasia said

"Besides, she doesn't even know the rules" Drizella pointed out. "You have to pick a flower to represent what a queen should be and wear a fashionable outfit with the flowers."

"Cinderella, you are so dirty. Why would the prince look at you when he can have me?" Anastasia sneered.

"He would want me over you." Drizella argued.

"Nu uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nu uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nu uh"

"Uh huh"

"Girls! That is _enough_ , we are leaving _now_." Her stepmother said. "Oh, and I expect you to clean the entire house till it sparkles Cinderella."

"Yes step, umm, madam," Cinderella sighed.

As her stepfamily rode to the village in a their carriage with a hired coachman, Paulette observed them from afar.

"They left Cinderella alone, now that just won't do." Paulette exclaimed. She was a middle-aged woman with a full head of red curly hair. Her dress was fashionable cut but a strange bright shade of blue and covered with little paint splatters. Her shoes were practical black loafers and she carried a sizable brown satchel with her paints and other necessary supplies. After the carriage passed her by, she headed straight to Cinderella's home.

Cinderella had just finished cleaning the front hallway and stepmother's room when she heard a friendly "Yoo hoo, anybody home?" from the servants' entrance.

"Who could that be?" She wondered as she ran to get the door.

"Hello, dearie, do you remember me?" Paulette asked as she entered the kitchen and sat down.

"No, I am afraid I don't." Cinderella subtly shrank back but she couldn't shake a feeling the woman was trustworthy.

"I was an old friend of your mother's and used to come over when you were very little. I heard about the passing on of your father and wanted to express my condolences, he was a very fine man." Paulette said with a gentle smile.

Cinderella felt her throat tighten up as this was the first time someone expressed sincere sorrow for her father's death.

"Thank you…" she looked questioningly at her.

"Oh, how silly of me, my name is Paulette. I am a traveling artist and just came back to Emerald kingdom this year. Now, why is a pretty young lady like yourself not at the Flower Festival?" Paulette asked.

"I wanted to go but my stepmother asked me to clean the house and cook dinner. Beside, I don't have a flower picked out or a fashionable outfit." Cinderella explained.

"Nonsense, you should go just to have a good time. You've already cleaned the parts of the house she will see first off and I can cook the meal for you. It will be good practice for me to get used to cooking again. While I was on the road, I mainly enjoyed other people's cooking and I've missed doing it myself." Paulette winked at her.

Cinderella thought about Paulette's offer.

She did really want to go …the day was so nice…outdoors was practically begging her to run out and be a part of it. Then, she remembered that last year, she and her father had attended the parade. "Maybe if I go, I will feel closer to him and my mother." She thought to herself.

"Well, if you are sure it wouldn't be too much of a bother for you, I don't want to ruin your day if you wanted to go." Cinderella asked.

"Thank you Cinderella, but I would much prefer a quiet day here with the animals." Paulette assured her.

"Alright, I will go and be back as soon as I can to help you." Cinderella's eyes and heart filled with excitement for the first time since news of her father's death.

Paulette beamed at her, "Have a wonderful time!"

Cinderella hitched a ride on a wagon going to the festival. She thanked the friendly driver by sharing the bread and cheese she had brought for lunch. He was grateful for the food and her smile as he waved good-bye.

As she was about to enter the main square, she noticed a small patch of dandelions outside the gate. She created a flower wreath for her head and tied a small spray to the bodice of her blouse with a green ribbon. She also took her hair out of the braid and let it cascade down her back in lovely shining waves.

"Now, I look ready for the festival" She giggled to herself and did a small twirl.

Happy folk music filled the square and there were jugglers and clowns and street magicians performing for the townspeople. Everyone seemed to smiling and having a great time. The smell of cherry tarts and roasted nuts with cinnamon filled the air. Cinderella just wondered around the square, caught up in the overall atmosphere and remembering the good times with her family. She found herself near the registration table for the Flower Queen contest.

"Did you want to enter?" A well-dressed elderly man sitting at the table asked her.

"Oh!" Cinderella was so surprised that she froze for a moment. Then her dream came to mind and she remembered what her father told her about kindness and princesses.

"Yes, I do." She declared, wanting to honor her father's advice and her mother's memory for her mother had won the festival many years ago.

"Please sit next to that tent on the left, that and the tent on the right are where the interviews take place. After the interview, the judges will narrow the contest down to four girls. Each of you will walk across the stage and the crowd will hear your answers. The judges will take into account your answers, your style of dress, and the crowd's cheers." The gentleman explained. "The other contestants are already seated and there are only few more to be interviewed. After you walk across the stage, you will each be sent to a separate area and the winner will be announced. She will be given a bouquet of roses from the royal gardens, a sash, and a pair of silk gloves."

"My goodness, what lovely prizes." Cinderella exclaimed as she went to the left tent.

Meanwhile, her stepmother gave her daughters last minute reassurances.

"You two are both so lovely, I am certain the judges will pick you. Then, the king and the prince will see your beauty and decide to make you his bride."

"Oh, I can hardly wait!" said Drizella.

"It's a wonder anyone else even bothered to show up." Anastasia sneered.

"Look at their hats and dresses, they are so outdated and silly." Drizella agreed.

"Humpf", all of the other contestants gasped, affronted.

Cinderella answered the interview questions as honestly as she could. She tried to figure out how she was doing but the judges' faces were very impassive and hard to read. Still, she was having a marvelous time.

The four girls chosen to enter the second phase of the contest were Drizella, Anastasia, Isabel (daughter of Duke Zarrel, the king's closest advisor) and Cinderella.

The announcer, who was also the prince's tutor, started off with Drizella. "Here is a lovely young lady modeling Queen Anne's lace flowers which represent delicate femininity. The delicate female herself (coughs lightly) thinks the flowers perfectly describe her. Her beautiful dress of lace and flowers is meant to represent a wedding gown as she believes she is the perfect bride for our Prince due to her beauty, grace, and breeding. Let's hear it for this very feminine potential flower queen named Drizella."

Drizella walked proudly across the stage in her frilly dress and smiled at the crowd. She turned around slowly to display her dress and then wiggled her fingers at the crowd, dropped into a shallow curtsey before exiting the stage.

A young man dressed in a page's uniform of a deep green vest with a blue lining, white shirt, brown pants and tall brown boots barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes and inwardly scoffed at Drizella's reasons to be flower queen. Though he wasn't normally inclined to think ill of people, he did think the future queen should have more substance to her than that.

"Up next, we have a another charming contestant" The announcer began. "She is an attractive young lady modeling orchids, which represent delicate beauty. This beauty believes she will be the perfect queen for the prince to her royal airs and graces, which do more than fill up her puffy sleeves(the page boy chuckled at this subtle snub). She also has noble heritage as seen in the purple hue of her gown. Let's hear it for our delicate beauty, Anastasia."

Anastasia preened and waved at the crowd before giving a shallow curtsey and exiting the stage.

The same pageboy sighed inwardly with disappointment as Anastasia strutted across the stage.

"Now, we have another lovely contestant" the announcer said. "She is an elegant lady styling marigolds. But she desires more than riches, she wants the heart of our own Prince. With her noble blood, good connections, and fine features, she believes she can rule the kingdom with the power it requires. Let's hear it for the lady Isabel."

Isabel walked gracefully across the stage, turning her hand slowly side to side. She wore a gorgeous gold colored dress in a princess cut with dark green ribbons. Her hat had a marigold wreath woven with green ribbon. The dark green ribbons and gold made her red hair look darker and her complexion look clearer. She held three marigolds in her gloved hands, eyed the crowd with her brown eyes smirking, gave them an exaggerated, elegant sniff before giving a shallow curtsey and exiting the stage.

The boy only looked with regret at who had turned up for the contest and avoided her eyes when Isabel looked out at the crowd.

"Finally, we have our last contestant." The announcer paused in surprise for a bit as Cinderella walked onto the stage. After a quick but comprehensive look, he began speaking again. "Here is a lovely young lady modeling dandelions in a beautiful wreath upon her head. Her blouse of green and her brown skirt represent the earth needed to make the flowers grow. Dandelions represent chivalry, one quality that she believes you need to be a good queen, even more so than nobility. She also believes that, like dandelions, she can thrive in any environment if there is love to lay down roots. She wants to bring sunshine to the kingdom and spread joy with kindness just as when one blows on a dandelion, the seeds go off into the world to create more flowers. Let's hear it for the lovely Cinderella".

Cinderella started off smiling shyly but as the applause grew, she beamed. She waved eagerly at the crowd before dropping into a deep, elegant curtsey and exiting the stage.

The young man looked surprised as such a plainly dressed girl walked onto the stage. His surprise gave way to shock as he heard her answers and realized that they reflected more on the role of queen than the title. He smiled as she waved at the crowd and gave a loud whistle for her.

The judges conferred amongst themselves for a long time. There appeared to be two camps. Finally, they reached a consensus and passed a piece of paper to the announcer.

"The winner of the Flower Festival Queen contest is….Isabel!"

Isabel smiled proudly as she was given her prizes. The page boy looked shocked and then eyes filled with annoyance as he turned to walk away, tossing an apple up and down. Cinderella cheered happily for Isabel until she saw her stepsisters. They had missed her time on stage because Drizella was convinced she saw the king and the three of them were looking desperately around to see if the prince was in the crowd too. Cinderella knew she had to beat them home and started to run through the crowd. She had just turned her head back to see where they were when she bumped into someone on the outskirts of the square. They both fell down and the young man dropped his apple on the ground.

"I am so sorry!" Cinderella exclaimed before getting up and running toward her home.

The young man sat up and then noticed her wreath and key on the ground.

"Wait!" he cried as he ran to chase her. Cinderella just ran faster to avoid him. He continued to implore her to stop until she tripped and fell down.

Kit asked her, "Miss! Miss! Are you alright?"

Cinderella lunged to her feet, feeling feeling scared and defensive. "What do you want? I'm very sorry but I must get home."

"I wanted to give you this" he said holding out her wreath.

"Don't tell me you chased me all the way out here just to give me flowers." She said, not trusting the young man because she hadn't meet very many before. (or should I say any? Truth be told she had not, and she had absolutely no clue how to react).

"No, I also notice you dropped this." He said as he held out her key. "I thought you might need it."

"Oh, my key!" She gasped. "I do need it, yes. But why didn't you tell me you had my key?"

"I could hardly catch my breath. I've never had to chase a girl this fast before." He smiled at her and then realized what he said. "I don't mean to say I chase girls all the time…or even part of the time…I just meant that you are very fast for a girl, umm for anyone." He decided to stop talking before he could say anything else stupid.

"I'm sorry" Cinderella said, "I should've made sure you were alright before I ran off. That wasn't very kind of me and I apologize. You were very kind to bring me back my key even though I was so horribly rude to you. Please forgive me." Cinderella looked down, feeling embarrassed and unable to meet his honest if a bit sheepish smile.

"No, it's fine. Don't feel bad." He said trying to make her look at him. "Here, take your wreath."

As Cinderella looked up at him, her brown eyes meet his blue ones. He smiled and she could feel her heart quicken. "Dandelions are my favorite flowers too." He said and held out her wreath and key.

Cinderella blushed as her hand brushed his when she went to take her key. The boy felt his stomach doing flip flops at her soft (if somewhat calloused) touch.

Then the clock began to ring out.

"Oh, I am late." She gasped and turned to run.

"Wait, will I see you again?" he asked anxiously, beyond the point of trying to play it cool.

"Yes, maybe, I hope so." Cinderella called out as she ran for home.

The boy smiled at her answer and then realized he still had her wreath. He began whistling as he walked back to the village.

Cinderella ran as fast as she could. She had just made it back to the house when she heard the carriage pull up.

"Paulette, Paulette, are you still here?"

She stopped when she saw the dinner on the kitchen counter with a note that read 'I hope you had a good time. I made some salad, a roasted chicken and baked a strawberry pie for dinner. The animals were lovely friends and I am glad to know I can still cook. See you soon, Paulette.'

"Oh, she was so wonderful to do this for me. I hope I get a chance to thank her someday." Cinderella smiled at the kindness in the act and note.

"Cinderella!" her stepmother cried.

"Coming." Cinderella answered

"Well, it appears that you did clean the house like I asked you too. But where is our dinner?"

"I was just about to put it on the table stepmother." Cinderella replied as she took their hats and gloves. "Did either of you win the flower queen contest?"

"No!" Drizella and Anastasia stomped their feet.

"The judges were forced to pick Duke Zarrel's daughter. They clearly were paid to pick her. Her flower was a marigold, can you believe it?"

Before Cinderella could reply, Anastasia said "All of the villagers kept talking about some dandelion girl who entered and how she should've won with her answers and how lovely she was."

"Yeah, like she was any prettier than me." Drizella said.

"I know I am prettier than you." Anastasia argued.

"Girls!" stepmother cut in, wanted to save herself the headache of their bickering. "Both of you should have won. I even heard there was a girl dressed in rags who had the audacity to enter.

Cinderella's smile disappeared and she swallowed hard.

Later that night, she talked to Patch and the mice about her day.

"Thank you for being so nice to Paulette. I was so glad I went to the festival. It was very exciting to enter the competition even if I didn't win. And that boy was so kind to bring me back my key." Cinderella smiled as she thought of him.

Little did she know, he was thinking of her and how different she was from any girl he'd ever met.

* * *

 _Those are the actual meanings of those flowers, pretty cool huh?_


	3. Episode 3: That Mysterious Boy

_Hello, my dearest readers._

 _Happy New Year!_

 _I am sorry for the delay but I have been busy starting up work and school again and then cleaning up after my messy roommate. She made me feel like Cinderella though she isn't cruel, just lazy and forgetful._

 _I did find the time for another update._

Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella. Sadly, I don't have her lovely singing voice either.

 _Please read, and review if you can._

 _For those guests who have reviewed, I do like some of the ideas but with my current plan, you won't get to see them until much later, perhaps around ch 12 or 13._

* * *

Swish, clang. Prince Kit was engaged in a mock sword fight with his fencing tutor. Though at first they appeared evenly matched, Prince Kit began to have the advantage with his quick reactions. The sword seemed as though it was an extension of his arm, so fluid and graceful were his movements. The crowd of onlookers had long since stopped their own practice to watch the match.

Prince Kit disarmed his tutor with a swift thrust.

As the onlookers cheered his fencing tutor asked between deep breaths, "Where did you learn -quick gasp of breath -all that?"

Prince Kit replied with a cheerful grin, "I have been getting in an extra practice in the morning. I was reading up on different fencing techniques used by the wizard Inigo Montoya and pirates and thought I would give them a try." He smiled and said with a good natured laugh. "It was much different fencing with you than a mirror though."

His fencing tutor smiled and praised him, "Very good, I am glad to see you are hard at work. Now, we shall have to start practicing with your left hand. A true swordsman can use both hands to win duel." [Side note, Prince Kit is right-handed]

"Excellent, Kit!" exclaimed Alistair. Alistair was Prince Kit's best friend since they were five years old. They had met when Alistair's father was assigned as the Royal Doctor. Alistair had dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, golden brown eyes, and rich chocolate skin. He was a slightly taller than the Kit and of stocky, solid build where the Kit was more lithe.

"Now if only it was so easy to get you to study other types of … _engagement_." Alistair nudged Kit as they walked to his next lesson.

"Fencing is exciting and Government, Diplomacy, and Economics are important to my future." Kit said. "Foreign languages at least come easily enough but I don't get why you insist on my _engaging_ with the nobility, or rather," Kit eyed him with a stern look, "the noble born girls so often." Kit sighed.

"I agree that the nobility aren't the easiest people to get along with but they are necessary for when you're king, and that day is coming sooner than you think." Alistair warned.

"Exactly, which is why I need to engage with the people while I still can." Kit said with a mischievous grin. "Let me borrow one of the guard uniforms again."

"I don't know…" Alistair hesitated, "You just snuck out a few days ago to see the Festival. What if you get caught or worse, if I get caught?" He elbowed Kit jokingly.

"I like being a normal person," Kit explained. "It's a relief to walk through town and not get mobbed by girls all the time."

"Some of us would envy you that." Alistair teased.

"You can have it, now will you help me or not?"

"Alright, I don't know why but I'll do it. However, how about we find you some older clothes, my guard uniform would be a bit big on you." Alistair sighed inwardly, he was the more serious of the two and tried to look out for Kit.

"Excellent idea!" Kit exclaimed clapping Alistair on the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Cinderella's house, the girls were getting into the carriage for a day of shopping.

"Ouch, quit pushing Anastasia"

"Well, if you moved faster Drizella!"

"Girls! Please, I will not have this the entire ride to the village." Lady Tremaine declared. "And where is Cinderella?"

"Coming Madame." Cinderella called out as she hurried to finish cleaning the kitchen after their breakfast.

"You can't sit with us!" Anastasia shrieked. "You're filthy and Drizella and I are squished enough as it is.

"Why does she even have to come?" whined Drizella.

"Who else will carry your packages?" Stepmother said with a sly grin.

"Oh," said Drizella and Anastasia.

"But she shall sit up with the driver." Stepmother sniffed snootily.

Cinderella had a marvelous time upfront. She was in the sunshine with the clean smell of the country surrounding her. The driver even let her drive the carriage for a bit and tipped his hat to her as he helped her down before going to wait on her stepmother and stepsisters.

"Hurry along now," Stepmother admonished as they entered the most expensive dress maker's shop in town.  
Anastasia and Drizella began to immediately make demands and snatch up the dresses with the most lace, ruffles, and bows.

As Cinderella reached out to finger a silk dress, her stepmother smacked her hand.  
"You took too long with your chores so, we will have no time to go to the cheap stores for you. Now, go wait outside before you embarrass us further."

"Very well, Madame." Cinderella sighed and walked away.

She saw a flower vendor about to throw away some flowers that hadn't made it into that day's bouquets.  
"Sir, may I please have some of those?"

"Certainly, I was just going to toss them away anyways." The shopkeeper handed over a few good-naturedly.

She took the flowers and was just going to walk across the street to a fountain when the Duke's carriage came racing through and caused her to drop her packages when she leapt back.

The carriage kept right on going and trampled the corner of her packages and her flowers.

Prince Kit had been lounging around the fountain himself when he saw what happened.

He immediately ran over and began helping Cinderella gather her packages.

'It's that nice boy again.' Cinderella thought and she blushed as he smiled at her.

It's just like those nobles, not caring if they're in anyone's way." Kit sympathized as he gathered up the boxes and flowers.

"Oh, I'm sure they were going somewhere very important." Cinderella reasoned.

"I doubt it." Kit looked up from the ground and meet her eyes. It was the girl from the Flower Festival!

He suddenly was filled with nerves.

"There are all your packages" said Kit, "Did your mistress want to buy out the stores?" he joked awkwardly.

"No! They are for my s…" Cinderella hesitated as she realized that she must look like a servant to everyone. She hadn't thought about the way she was treated changing how she was perceived. What he must think of her…suddenly wondering if she had dirt on her face and if her hair was a mess, Cinderella turned her head away, overwhelmed by the changes in her life all at once.

Kit suddenly realized that his joke might have been offensive. "Listen, I didn't mean to imply anything…" his mind scrambled for a change of conversation as he twisted the flowers left in his hands.

"It's alright, I guess I've lead a pretty isolated life." Cinderella reassured him.

"Me too." Kit exclaimed.  
"Until you know exactly what's expected of you and could go through your day in your sleep." Kit added.

"And you dream of being something new, someone new." Cinderella confessed.

"Meeting someone who will treat you as real person regardless of your title or class." Kit finished.

They smiled at each other, glad to find someone who understood.

"Why are you isolated?" Cinderella couldn't help but ask the highly forward question, for she hoped he wasn't trapped like she was, with nowhere else to go and reluctant in her grief to leave behind her memories if she could even leave and find work elsewhere.

"It's just what's done for someone born to priv- in my my line of work." He repeated the argument he was forever hearing from the Duke on why he couldn't associate with "commoners or peasants".

"Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done." She answered passionately, angry that someone's job could determine who they could associate with.

"Right!," Kit conceded. It was worth it, to do the right thing and stay true to your beliefs, regardless of how strange it would seem to the court.

"Then, you won't let it define you, define your world?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"I won't." Kit promised though in his heart, he was promising much more than that , he was promising to live by her words and to help her break her isolation.

He then handed her the now crumpled flowers with a slight blush.

"Oh, thank you" Cinderella blushed as she smiled at him and shifted around her packages to accept the flowers.

"Cinderella! What are you doing talking to strangers?!" Her stepmother shrieked.

"Cinderella, why were you not waiting on us?" Her stepsisters fretted.

"I didn't realize how much time had passed." Cinderella explained as she walked towards them with one last apologetic glance at that nice boy.

He gave a small smile of support though his eyes narrowed at her family when Cinderella turned around.

"I see." Her stepmother's mouth tightened with disdain. "Well, since you've had your fun, talking to men like a street walker-" Cinderella gasped at the implication, heat filling her face.

"You can walk home, to learn the value of time and waiting. And I expect dinner to be ready when we get back, we are going to a few more shops "

"Yes, madam." Cinderella choked out in her anger and shame.

Her stepfamily drove off in the carriage.

Her arms tired with the packages but she did her best to drop them for she feared her punishment if they got dusty or wrinkled.

Cinderella's walk, while cold and long, was not entirely unpleasant.

She was able to think back on that boy's smile and how he rushed to help her.

Patch also was waiting for her at the start of the road to the house and having someone who cared if she got home alright warmed her heart even it if was just a dog.

Once she set down the packages in the hall, Cinderella immediately ran to the kitchen and started a simple broth of tomatoes.

She then buttered the bread left from yesterday and put some cheese on it. She warmed it in the oven to soften the bread.

Cinderella had just put the food on the table when her stepfamily arrived came down from their bedrooms.

They had shed their coats and hats all over the hall and she knew she'd have to clean that up once they had started eating.

"Well, I see you managed to do what I asked, _for once_." Her stepmother huffed as she entered the dining room.

"Thank you madam." Cinderella breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just put away all of our things and polish the silver and you can eat what remains."

"Very well." Cinderella put away all of the new hats, belts, scarves and dresses.

Her already aching arms did their best to polish the silver.

She was too tired to walk to the attic and slept on the kitchen floor that night, curled next to the fire to stay warm.

Her flowers from that boy were placed in her diary, to preserve the memory of finding someone who understood how trapped she felt.

Kit meanwhile, couldn't stop thinking about what that lovely girl had said, about how just because things were done a certain way didn't meant that he had to keep doing them that way.  
Kit was starting to think the castle was due for a a few changes and fell asleep wondering where to start.

* * *

 _So, what do you think so far? They will learn more about each other, like names, in their next meeting, I promise._


	4. Episode 4: Horses and Hope

_"Friendship ... is born at the moment when one man says to another "What! You too? I thought that no one but myself . . ."_  
 _― C.S. Lewis, The Four Loves_

 _This is a shorter chapter but it does have the forest scene referenced so I thought it would be alright. It is also the last chapter I had outlined when I started this story, so updates will be sporadic from now on. I'm deeply sorry and I will try to update as often as life lets me._

 _Disclaimer: Disney owns Cinderella, I just own my little changes and twist._

 _I hope you like the details I added in._

 _Please read and review!_

* * *

The next morning, Cinderella got up and put on her (now old) favorite blue dress since she had put her blouse and skirt into the wash and had to rush to finish her chores since gathering up all the clothes took longer than she thought with the sheer number of clothes on the floor in her stepsister's rooms.

As it was, she was still tending the fire when her stepmother came down.

"I had hoped when you called that breakfast was ready." Her stepmother complained.

"It is, madam, I'm only mending the fire." Cinderella demurred.

"Well" Lady Tremaine sniffed. "In the future, can we not be called until the work is done?"

"Yes, madam." Cinderella murmured, wanting to avoid getting punished so early in the day.

Her stepsisters stumbled, yawning down the stairs and plopped down as if the walk has exhausted them already.

As Cinderella readied the table to serve breakfast, her stepmother questioned, "What's that on your face?"

For Cinderella had some ash left on her face from when she had curled by the fire to stay warm.

She touched her face, "Madam?"

Anastasia pointed out. "It's ash from the fireplace."

Lady Tremaine chided, "Do clean yourself up."

"You'll get cinders in our tea," Anastasia complained, though she ended with a yawn which weakened her disdainful expression.

Drizella suddenly sat up in excitement. "I've got a new name for her: Cinder Wench."

Anastasia gibed."She looks so dirty, how about Dirty Ella?"

"Girls, girls, you are _too_ clever but since Cinderella already has cinder as part of her name, we should just call her Cinders." Stepmother declared with a malicious glint in her sharp eyes and cruel twist to her smile.

Cinderella swallowed down her hurt with some difficulty and she set the plates and then began to serve the bacon and toast.

As she started to pour the tea, her stepmother questioned with an all too innocent expression, "Who's this for? Is there someone we've forgotten?" as she placed a hand under chin and turned her face towards Cinderella.

Cinderella faltered in her pouring at the bold look and quietly said. "It's my place."

Lady Tremaine's eyebrows rose at this subtle challenge. "Oh, it seems too much to expect you to prepare breakfast, serve it and still sit with us. Wouldn't you prefer to eat once _all_ of your work is done, Cinders? Hmm?".

Cinderella nodded and fought to keep her back straight as she left the room to the sound of her step family's cruel laughter and snorts.

She stumbled once in the kitchen and the plate dropped from her shaking hands. The sound of it shattering snapped her out of her numb state.

As she knelt to pick it up, a sharp edge pierced one of her trembling hands and blood started to pool.

She wrapped a white cloth around her palm and noted how white the cloth was compared to her skin. Suddenly, the dirt was all she could see, on her hands, on her favorite blue dress and on her distorted reflection in the sink of water for the dirty dishes.

For, you see, names have power, like magic spells. They can be a wonderful thing or a curse. To Cinderella, the shortening of her name seemed to transform her into the very creature of ash and toil that her stepfamily saw her as.

Everything she had suffered and suppressed while working since her father's death had suddenly come to the surface and she had to get away or else never be clean and free again.

Five minutes later, she was riding her horse as hard and fast as she could to escape her grief.

Suddenly, she came upon a stag in the woods.

He reared and Cinderella's horse reared in response.

Cinderella panted, "Woh! Woh! Woh!" and her horse returned to all fours.

She continued to stare at the stag in wonder till the call of a hunting horn and dogs baying broke through.

Cinderella warned, "Run quickly my friend or they'll catch you. Go!"

The stag turned and ran, perhaps sensing the threat himself.

Cinderella's horse, already nervous, then bolted after the stag in the opposite direction from the dogs.

Cinderella cried 'Oh easy!" in an attempt to slow her horse down.

As it just so happens, she was not alone in the woods that day for Prince Kit was part of a hunting party chasing the stag.

He caught a glimpse girl on a horse that was going very fast out of the corner of his eye and immediately came over to help.

Cinderella continued to try and calm her horse down but was not having much success. "Easy! Easy! Woh, woh! Easy, boy. Come on now, boy, slow down!" Her voice was too full of stress and worry from her earlier upset to soothe her horse.

Prince Kit rode over to help her and called out, "Miss! Miss, are you alright? Hold on."

He grabbed the reins and with his added strength and his calmer voice, her horse slowed down.

Cinderella breathlessly answered him. "I'm alright, thank you."  
Then, a bit firmer as her horse came to a stop. "I'm fine."

Kit asked once more as their horse became to circle each other. "Are you sure you're alright?" For he could see the tears tracks drying and the high color in her cheeks.

Cinderella responded with a bit more spirit, "I'm alright, but you nearly frightened the life out of him!"

Kit questioned, "Who?"

"The stage! What's he ever done to you that you should chase him about?" Cinderella exclaimed.

Kit chuckled, a pleasant sound to Cinderella's ears for it had no disdain or mockery in it. "I must confess, I've never met him before. He is a friend of yours?"

"An acquaintance." Cinderella countered. "We met just now. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and I … just felt he had a great deal more to do with his life, that's all. Cinderella finished with hope in both her words and her eyes.

"Miss, what do they call you?" Kit asked. "For this being our third meeting, I feel I should know your name by now." He finished with a friendly smile.

"Never mind what they call me." She said, turning her face with shame as she thought of how her stepsisters had made her name into a joke, an insult.

He wondered what could have made her ashamed of her name, for it could be nothing she had done.

"You shouldn't be this deep in the forest alone, not a lovely girl like you." Kit warned her.

Kit was suddenly thinking of what some of the Duke's guard would do to a beautiful girl like her all by herself. Hopefully nothing more than flirting but some of the Duke's guard had...reputations.

This girl was so _different_ too, she was boldly and passionately arguing her beliefs yet she was someone's servant, who were usually disposed to stay out of trouble, especially if it didn't concern them. She was quite the contradiction and he was fascinated.

She looked so pretty with her light blonde hair falling down her back in waves and her rich brown eyes full of passion and her pretty pink mouth.

A rosy blush had came over her face at his words and she ducked her head, unsure of how to react.

So, she was modest, he thought, yet another nice change from the court ladies who demanded and teased for flattery. Though he had already learned of that when he saw her in the flower festival and then again with the market meeting. She seemed unaware of her own humility and her willingness to see the best in others.

"I'm not alone. I have my horse, Major and I'm with you, Mister…What do they call you? After all, I should know your name after you were so kind as to return my key, pick up my packages and help with my horse" Her eyes sparked with curiosity.

Kit chuckled at her attempt at humor and the question, for it was one he couldn't remember being asked.

He was dressed in plain garb with a simple light blue shirt and brown breeches, it's true and he had left his hair loose, instead his usual small ponytail, to hide his birthmark but he didn't think he looked that different.

Then, he saw in her face with its open expression and she actually seemed like she was waiting on a response from him.

"You don't know who I am?" he questioned, too shocked to think about how strange that would sound if she didn't and then pieces began to fall into place about their conversations, and how she didn't think it strange that he wanted to be someone else and to be treated like normal person.

Perhaps there was a girl who didn't obsess over him, who wasn't desperate for a chance to marry him, one who could be a friend.

"That is…" he wanted her to continue behaving as she had, not to change once she knew him as a prince for he deeply wanted a real friend in addition to Alistair.

"They call me Kit. Well my father does when he's in a good mood." Kit chuckled.

She accepted his name and asked, "And…where do you live, Mr. Kit?

He didn't want to lie to her…not this girl who spoke her mind and had such warm brown eyes.

"At the palace. My father's teaching me his trade." There, that was the truth.

"You're an apprentice?" She questioned with a bright smile that Kit sought to save to his memory.

"Of a sort." He answered shifting as he danced around lying.

She smiled brightly. "That's very fine. Do they treat you well?"

Kit smiled brightly in return. "Better than I deserve, most likely" thinking of how patient his teachers and friends were.

"And you?" he asked.

"They treat me as they're able." She answered with a sigh and sad smile.

"I'm sorry." How he wished that wasn't the case for her.

"It's not your doing." She seemed surprised that he would care.

"Nor yours either, I'll bet." Kit reassured.

He just knew that this maiden with a heart to ask after his treatment and whom saw how being queen could bring joy to others and whom apologized to him for running away the first time they met couldn't be the source for her own unhappiness.

Cinderella went on bravely. "It's not so very bad. Others…others have it worse, I'm sure. We must simply have courage and be kind, mustn't we?

Kit marveled at her courage and her selflessness. "Yes."  
He smiled, "You're right. That's exactly how I feel."

The sounds of the dogs and the men in the hunting party encroached upon their moment.

"Please don't let them hurt him." Cinderella pleaded.

Kit hesitated, "But we're hunting…" Just then, he remembered their conversation in the market. "But just because it's what done doesn't mean it's what should be done, right?"

Cinderella stared in astonishment that he remembered her words. "Right." She managed to get out.

"So, we will leave him alone, I give you my word." Kit vowed. After all, the castle had no shortage of meat and hunting for sport could be the first thing he changed.

"Thank you, Mr. Kit." Cinderella beamed at him. "My name is Cinderella."

"Cinderella." Kit repeated.

"Yes," She blushed. "I just thought you had the right to know as well."

Just then Alistair appeared in his guard uniform. "Ah there you are, Your High…

Kit rushed to cut him off, wanting to stay as her Mr. Kit for a while longer.

"It's Kit! Kit! Kit! I'm Kit." He ended feeling very silly. "I'm on my way."

"Well, we'd better get a move on, _Mr._ Kit" Alistair said with the underlying message "you own me a detailed explanation".

"As I said, On my way." He laughed at the look Alistair gave him as he walked toward him.

"I hope to see you again, miss…?."

He smiled once more at her and ran off, determined to see her once more.

"And I, you" She replied, blushing prettily.

* * *

When Cinderella returned home, her stepmother was watching and scowled at the sight of Cinderella's happy face. She had come so close that morning to finally breaking her down but Cinderella had somehow recovered.

Cinderella quickly stabled her horse and returned to the kitchen.

As she started on the dishes, her stepmother entered the room.

"Oh, how nice of you to start your chores." She commented in a light carefree tone. "I hope you weren't too busy with all of your _friends_ to meet."

Cinderella was too unsure of how to act so she simply shook her head.

"Come now," Stepmother cajoled. "You must have had someone to go to on your ride if you came back with a smile on your face."

"No stepmother." Cinderella murmured. "It was just a nice day." She hedged.

Her stepmother's eyes narrowed. "Tell me the truth Cinders, now, or I will beat it out of you, hussy." She spat out. "Who was the man you met? Hmm? Someone willing to tell you lies about your worth?"

"There was no one, I set out to met with no one." Cinderella's voice quavered. She knew that she was close to lying but to have her friendship turned into something twisted was worth the lie.

"Very well." Her stepmother's eyes gleamed. "Since you won't tell me the truth Cinders, you will suffer the consequences."

Even as she was whipped, Cinderella was grateful to have met Kit that day. He was proof of the good in the world, of the kindness that existed. He had helped her three times thus far and he knew her real name. He didn't see her as dirt but as person with thoughts and ideas. That hope was something her stepmother couldn't beat out her though she had come close this morning, but now Cinderella was armed with the best weapon anyone can have, a true friend.

* * *

 _I just love the scene in the woods, shows both Kit and Cinderella's characters so well._

 _What did you all think?_


	5. Episode 5: The Chess Game Begins

_"I live!"_

 _Haha, fun Mulan quotes aside, I just wanted to say that I'm deeply sorry this update has taken so long. This quarter at school is keeping me much busier than I expected. I will do my best but I am writing this story as I go so I don't have chapters already written like I did with all of my other stories._

 _That being said, if you follow the story, it will let you know when I finally do to get to update this story._

 _I appreciate all of the ideas I have been given in the reviews and one or two of them will come into play in the later chapters._

 _Disclaimer: I own a computer and that's all, nothing Cinderella belongs to me._

 _Please read and leave a review below._

* * *

"The white ivory pawn in his hand gleamed as he twisted it around in the light. Such an innocent piece, easy to control and even easier to sacrifice to achieve one's goals", the Duke thought to himself.

He had until this very afternoon viewed Prince Christopher as a pawn. A talented pawn with a brain and good fighting skills but a pawn nonetheless.

Now, after that hunt or rather that _failed hunt_ rather when Prince Christopher came out of the woods and ordered that they let the stag go free.

When the Duke had reminded him of tradition, a move that **never** failed in the past as the boy didn't want to disappoint his father who was a traditionalist, Prince Christopher had said the most outlandish thing.

He said, "Just because it's what been done, doesn't mean it's what should be done."

Then, the boy had smiled, smiled! The audacity!

He rode in the frustrated silence the ride back to the castle as he pondered over this change. What could have caused it? When had the boy been willing to break tradition? Where had he gotten that revolutionary idea from?

His thoughts buzzed around his head like angry wasps as he retired to his rooms to freshen up before meeting with the king.

He sat the pawn down on the chessboard and picked up another piece, a castle this time.

Christopher now had some backbone and a greater awareness of his position, in that he could order the hunt to be stopped.

The Duke didn't like this change at all, and he immediately began thinking of ways to control Christopher.

As he pondered this problem, his eyes caught sight of a flower vase.

That was it!

His daughter Isabel!  
The black queen overtaking the castle so he could take the white king!  
She would be his means to the throne.

Isabel had just won the Flower Festival, with his "helping" hand as he had to remind a few of the judges about his influence with the king and the short years left for some of them to retire. Every queen who was not a foreigner had won the festival prior to her marriage, thus he had tradition to support his idea.

Isabel was a very attractive girl and the Prince was sure to fall prey to her charms.

A quick wedding, a _tragic accident_ for all of the royal family except his daughter after the first heir was born and then he took over a regent for a grieving mother and molded the child from a young age.

Or perhaps, just the wedding and accident, no heir to further compound his plans to gain the throne.

The Duke grinned wickedly as he grabbed a miniature portrait of his daughter from his desk and strode to the throne room.

* * *

As he came to the ornate double doors, he eyed the soldiers and they opened it for him at once.

The Duke smirked to himself, another sign of his power here.

He saw the king sitting on the throne. The king's hair was solidly grey now, and his faced lined with tiredness. The Duke suspected his illness was worsening but unfortunately, the castle doctor wasn't one of his biggest supporters.

In fact, the Duke was certain the doctor didn't like him but he knew the doctor could say nothing further without proof, something the Duke was careful to never leave behind.

The Duke knelt briefly in front of the king till he heard the king clear his throat and he saw the nod that meant he could get up.

He smirked again, the king had never left him kneeling long.

The king resisted the urge to shift on his throne. He was weary and posture took effort but he maintained it, as was his duty.

"You mentioned that something occurred on the hunt that you wanted to bring to my attention?" He asked the Duke.

The Duke nodded seriously. "Yes, a _most_ alarming event, sire."

The king straightened up and started thinking. "What do you mean by alarming?"

The Duke fretted (quite obviously while trying not too appear worried, just the trick to induce panic in a monarch), "Well, sire, I mean an event that you need to made aware of and one that could have _quite serious_ ramifications for the kingdom."

The king queried, "How so?" For it was rare that a simple hunt could hurt the kingdom.

"It involves your son, the heir to the throne." The Duke divulged.

"Well, what is it?" The king impatiently demanded to know, he was starting to get worried now but could do nothing till he knew more of the situation.

"Your son ordered us to let the stag _go free_ , sire."

The king was confused though he didn't let it show.  
Better, he thought, to gather more information before making any sort of judgement.

"Was someone hurt?" The king asked. He could see Kit valuing someone's comfort over a prize.

"No, your majesty, no one was hurt." The Duke assured in an oily tone.

"Was his horse alright?" The king continued to try to narrow down the list of reasons why Kit would've let the stag go free.

"Yes, sire, his horse appeared to be in good health and won the race back to the castle." The duke frowned slightly at that memory, yet another example of the prince not behaving like himself, not being dignified at all times in public.

The king nodded. The mystery was still present then. He thought for another minute.

"Why do you think Kit let the stag go?" The king asked the Duke in a bland tone, not conveying that he didn't know himself.

"Well, I can't be 100% positive sire, but it seems to me as a bit of...rebellion and immaturity on the prince's part."

The king's eyes widened and the duke inwardly gloated at the desired reaction.

"Kit was always such good boy." The king stated somewhat defensively.

"Of course, sire, of course." The Duke placated.  
"It's just that...boys Christopher's age, tend to be prone to...getting into to trouble and challenging traditions unless they are given _proper_ direction and guidance."

The king mulled that over while the Duke was just waiting for him to take the bait.

When the king sighed heavily and asked, "What kind of influence?" The duke knew his trap had worked and he had the king on his hook now.

Reeling him in, the duke asserted, "Marriage, to a proper young lady, is the _surest_ solution to our problem with the prince."

"Marriage," the king repeated wonderingly. Where had that six year old with mud on his knees and hay in his hair gone?

"Why, naturally, your majesty." The duke cajoled. "A proper lady can reign in a boy and help him become a responsible man with just a look and clearing of the throat." He chuckled a little.

"I suppose that's true," The king conceded, remembering his dear wife's own influence over him.

"Might I be so bold as to suggest my daughter as a potential choice, sire?" The duke held his breath here, this was the linchpin of his plans.

As the king's eyebrows drew together and he stared at the Duke, the Duke tried not to fidget nor appear overly eager.

"It's just that, well, Isabel is in love with the boy," The Duke confessed. "I do love to see her happy and she is a very proper and accomplished young lady."

The king nodded in agreement, he had heard the Duke mention her accomplishments a few times prior.

"She's quite beautiful too, your majesty." The Duke bragged, grateful that she was for it made his life much easier and passed the king the miniature portrait he brought.

As the king felt his lungs constrict slightly with the need to cough and his own weariness settle, and his joints start to ache, he knew his time left was limited. He didn't want Kit to be alone, when he left. He at least had Kit when he lost his queen those many years ago.

He cleared his throat. "Very well, I accept Isabel as a potential candidate for Kit's hand in marriage." He returned the likeness to the Duke, having noted nothing aside from the fact that she seemed to be pretty and the right age.

Perhaps Isabel could help with the this strange outburst of immaturity from Kit.

The Duke beamed. "Excellent, your majesty, excellent. I shall begin thinking of ways for them to see each other at once."

The Duke bowed and left the throne room.

The king sighed, missing his dear queen more than ever now, and went to retire to his chambers and get some rest.

Meanwhile, Kit remained blissfully unaware of the change in his courtship status. He too retired to his chambers early but his thoughts were much more pleasant than the king's.

He was thinking of how he could see his new friend again and how good it felt to make a choice that agreed with his conscience.

Kit knew his thinking of her a friend was entirely truthful but he couldn't risk thinking about anything more. Not till it came time for him to consider marriage anyways and that day was a long way away.

* * *

 _So, events are being placed in motion now._


End file.
